In conventional virtual-reality (VR)/augmented-reality (AR) systems, exoskeletons, grounded force-feedback devices (e.g., force-reflecting joysticks) or other similar mechanical systems are used to mimic movement that occurs in an VR or AR environment by forcing movement (such as bending, flexing, pushing, pulling, etc.) at a joint(s) of an individual. However, these devices and systems are bulky, and/or have mechanical hindrances that prevent them from simulating real (or natural) movement at joints. Furthermore, such systems and devices typically require that there is additional space around the individual to allow for the movement of the individual.